PMD: Trouble in Akemi Rewrite
by WOWfan123
Summary: Kate is the average teenager who has turned into a Pokemon. With the help of Bolt, a Pikachu, she will travel the Akemi region in search of why. What dangers and mysteries foretell? One way to know, find out. Rewrite of previous story with a few changes.
1. Prologue

I Turned into a Pokemon?!

I felt as if I was frying- dear Arceus, it was so hot. I was too tired to care though, my mind was trying to avert back to the peaceful dream I was having. I just have to think of something cool, like ice-cold water. Yeah, that sounds good. I could almost forget the feeling the heat had on me.

That is, until it intensivied.

I went from the a hot iron skillet right into an oven as if I was a near-done steak. I lazily opened my eyes, feeling blistering sand beneath me and the scorching sun above. Weird, I don't remember falling asleep in a desert.

Wait, a desert equals dirt. Something clicked in my mind as I got up and dusted myself off. I didn't realize how much of a neat freak I was being and I didn't normally act like one. My mind was set getting the sand of my fur.

Hold on, I have fur?! I examined my body to find a small, almost pudgy build with a broom-like tail and two large, round ears. I became a Minccino.

"Hahaha," I nervously laughed, "I turned into a Pokemon." With that, I picked a direction and ran. I didn't care where I was going or who I ran into, I just wanted out of this nightmare!

I ran for what seemed like hours across dune after dune. My mouth was dry and my breathing uneven but I still kept going. Even if my vision blackened every so often for a few seconds and my mind was buzzing, nothing much seemed to register or dawn on me. I just wanted to wake up; I couldn't begin to grasp the reality of what just happened, I refused to.

I wanted to be home but I found out I couldn't remember much when I was a human, I just remember being one. Did I have a mother and father who are missing me right now? Any siblings I used to playfully fight with? Friends that I could depend on? I didn't know...

I think that scared me the most, not knowing anything from my past. That when I began questioning myself and my sanity. Who would even believe that I was once a human just because I said so? Is there even anyone here? Am I all alone? Where-

I was snapped out of my thoughts when one particular dune gave way at it's peak and I slid down the sand. Colors blurred as I hit something and landed face-first in the soft dirt. I didn't question if that was even possible.

**Since it was hard to get back into PMD: Trouble in Akemi, I decided to do a rewrite of it. However, I do plan to make a few changes. Not only will the chapters be longer but, for the sake of making the story more ineresting, somethings will be different while a few details will be added. This means I will only do weekly updates on this and I might also work on another story not of Pokemon relation. Chapters are to be added once every weekend depending on how much time I have had during the previous week. I now have my own laptop now so the time I have to write has been increased. I am not sure if I am going to accept more OC's or not since I already have quite a bit. With that said, reviews keep me going and flames are for cooking. A very special thanks goes to LightvsDark99 for sticking through to this all the way and my friend for proof-reading this. Many thanks to previous reviewers, you guys helped me improve so much. My apologies for taking so long.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor will I ever, I only own most of the plot and some of the characters.**

** R&R~!**


	2. Ch 1 Meet Bolt the Pikachu

Meet Bolt the Pikachu

Moments later, I was once again dusting myself off. I was sick of this desert, I wanted to be as far away from it as I could. I didn't know whether it was because of my longing for home or the natural insticts of a Minccino but I couldn't care less.

Whoever I bumped into had pulled me out of the sand. I had nearly forgotten about them until they spoke. I didn't know what to really expect.

"Are you alright?" I turned around to see a Pikachu, one I could perfectly understand. I had finally accepted the fact that I was tranformed into Pokemon so this didn't come to a big shock to me. Still, it was a bit unnerving.

"Yeah, I am just a tad lost..." Understatement of a lifetime, I didn't even know where I was let alone where I was going.

"There aren't very many Minccinos in a desert, I imagine." From what little I do remember; Minccinos are adapted to cool climate, not the intense heat of the sun. They are often found in grassland areas but can survive in the cold with their thick fur.

"Do you think you can- um- help me? I have... family that is probably looking for me." It felt weird not only asking a Pokemon but a complete stranger for help. What other choice did I have though?

"Of course, I can't leave you by yourself." I held in a sigh of relief, he seemed nice enough so I didn't think he woud turn me down. Still, it was possible.

"So, which way?"

"There is a town just up ahead, there is a lot of pokemon who live there including me. It's not that far from here." Bolt pointed in the general direction. Excited to find some means of shade, I practically ran ahead. It was pretty evident I wasn't thinking straight.

"Wait, not _that_ way!" He tried to warn me about the hole in a dune I was about to go through but was too late. I saw it as the quickest way to pass the hill of sand so I went for it, not knowing what I was getting into.

Walls of sand towered above me, too steep to even try to climb. The mysterious hole had disappeared, replaced by a long, winding trail. There were two options, the path ahead of me and the new one behind me. Decisions, decisions.

"You have to be more careful." Bolt surprised me by not only breaking into my thoughts but by appearing next to me. "You know that you just walked into a mystery dungeon, right?"

"Huh..?" Mystery _what?_

"A mystery dungeon is place where space and time distorts. It's much like a maze, there is one way in and one way out. You can be in one for several minutes but come out several hours later and vice versa." I nodded in responce.

"So, we only have to find the exit?" Sounds simple enough.

"Something like that, yes. However, it is harder because there can be several floors to a dungeon and there are wild Pokemon that are in the way."

"Wild Pokemon?" Okay, I am officially confused. In a land of talking Pokemon- where there are towns- there are _still_ wild Pokemon? Bolt just shrugged.

"Not all Pokemon live in towns. The Pokemon who live here, this is there home. When a mystery dungeon-an unnatual occurence- appears, they are likely to freak out."

"Okay, let's get started then."

Ancient Desert B1F

It took us a while for us to find the first set of stairs. They were just a few gray stone steps cut cutting a perfect square in the ground and leading into black nothingness. I couldn't see how they could lead us to the next floor since there was just emptyness, everything else seemed to be swollowed whole. It scared me.

Apparently, this was normal to Bolt since he just casually walked down the steps. He disappeared and left no trace of sound behind him. He didn't even respond when I called out his name. Worried that something had happened to him, I raced down the stairs.

Ancient Desert B2F

"What took so long?" Bolt had some scraps and scratches on him, he must of come across a wild Pokemon. Suddenly, I felt bad for taking my sweet time.

"Oh, nothing..." He didn't seem to belive me but he let it go.

"Come on, let's continue." With that, he led the way.

Ancient Desert B6F

We had to fight quite a few Pokemon and the stairs seemed harder to find each level. We shared equal amount of injuries but kept at a relatively normal pace. We were even able to find a couple of Oran berries.

Ancient Desert B10F

"Finally, it's the exit." We ran towards the opening, glad to be out of the dungeon. I took a moment to look around my surroundings.

The sun was now setting in the horizon, making the sand and sky look a pinkish-red color. Pieces of copplestone and fallen buildings littered the ground, what was still intact had its beauty though. Up ahead was a lush, green forest.

"These are the ruins that were once part of the town," Bolt explained. "It is said that humans had created them once but that is an old legend." Does that mean there were people here at one point and time?

"Sounds interesting." We continued on our journey, arriving at Bolt's house by nightfall.

"Sleep well, we are going to Central Park tomorrow," the Pikachu whispered. I drifted off to sleep on that thought.

**-^-N-^-**

** Okay, I sort of lost a week and I will lose another one later on this month. However, next month seems very promising. I will have delayed starts and random vactions, plenty of time to type. I will have a good amount homework, however, so I'll see what I can do. I did as much editing as I could but I am sure I missed a few mistakes. With that, next week should be a regular update. Until then...**

** R&R~! Disclaimer: Pokemon, for the upteenth time, does not belong to me.**

** On the next chapter: Bolt and Kate are off to Central Park where they meet two pecurilar Pokemon, have a small snack at the cafe, and form a team. Next time, enter Team Element!**


End file.
